User blog:YJnD747MqP/I thought about a new version of gameria.
The name of version is "Evolution". This logo is futuristic design(with a pattern of lines like a circuit). 'Features considered at this time' *The atmosphere of stations is futuristic *We can make our own order *We can order and receive orders from other players online communication *We can also specify complicated specifications that were not in past versions *There is a concept of holidays in all *We can keep up to 2 items of our favorite holidays and use it during other holidays *Containers of some Ingredients are connected with mechanical arms or tubes Title list and features at the moment 'Papa's Pizzeria Evolution' *Ingredients are almost taken over from HD *We can put up to 6 kinds of Toppings. *We can specify up to two Cheeses. *We can specify up to two Sauces. Holidays *New Year *Mardi Gras *St. Paddy's Day *Big Top Carnival *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *BavariaFest *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Crusts *Ramen Crust(Originally Lucky Lucky Matsuri ingredients) *Multigrain Crust *Cheesy Crust Sauces *Teriyaki Sauce *Curry Sauce *Alabama BBQ Sauce *Ranch Cheeses *Calico Jack Cheese *Paneer Cheese *Feta Cheese *Oaxaca Cheese Toppings *Ricotta Balls(Originally Valentine's Day ingredients) *Colby Jack Cheese(Originally Papa's Pizzeria To Go! ingredients) *Fried Calamari Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Crusts,Sauces,Cheeses and 2 Toppings *New Year:Cheese Cubes *Mardi Gras:Muffuletta Crust,Creole Crab Sauce,Époisses Cheeses,Lobster,Soft Shell Crab *St. Paddy's Day:Green Herb Crust,Zesty Pesto,Sage Derby Cheese,Corned Beef Hash,Diced Green Chiles *Big Top Carnival:Funnel Cake Crust,Blazeberry Sauce,Three Berry Jack Cheese,Sliced Corn Dog,Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Cinco de Mayo:Chipotle Cheddar *Summer Luau:Mango Cream Cheese *Starlight BBQ:Neufchatel Cheese *BavariaFest:Mamsell Babette *Maple Mornings:Maple Jack Cheese *Halloween:Monster Muenster *Thanksgiving:Cheese Ball Spread *Christmas:Ginger Spice Cheese 'Papa's Freezeria Evolution' *Normal Ingredients are almost taken over from To Go! *Multiple Mixables and Syrups in an Ice Cream(Both are limited to 2 types per Order)(Each can have different mixing levels) ↑For example:(Cherry Cordials+Pistachio Syrup+Smooth Blend)×(Cinnamon Rolls+Espresso Syrup+Chunky Blend) Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Big Top Carnival *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee(Final) *Comet Con(1st) *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Mixables *Mint Bar Chunks(In turn with Peppermint) *Sourballs(Both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Konpeito(Both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Cotton Puffs(In turn with Peach) *Kyoto Candy *Butterzinger Bits *Potato Chips(Both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Circus Peanut *Hot Rods Syrups *Butterzinger Syrup(In turn with Huckleberry Syrup) *Blue Velvet Syrup *Fizzo Syrup *Moon Mist Syrup *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup(In turn with Tutti Frutti Syrup) *Doberge Syrup Whipped Creams *Brownie Batter *Wildberry Whip *Boston Cream Sprinkled Toppings *Blueberry Bark *Rock Candy *Holi Sugar *Sourballs(Both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Konpeito(Both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Fleur de Lis Sprinkles *Potato Chips(Both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) Topping Syrups *Ruby Chocolate Topping *Blonde Chocolate Topping *Cantaloupe Topping *Salted Caramel Topping Ideas of Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are 2 Mixables(The latter is both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings),2 Syrups,Whipped Creams,Sprinkled Toppings,Topping Syrups,and 3 Place-able Toppings *New Year:Countdown Candies,Fruity Hoops,Creameo Syrup,Flavor X Syrup,Rainbow Meringue,Countdown Crunch,Flavor X Topping,Candle,Yum n' M's Cookies,Streamers *Valentine's Day:Strawberry Creameo Bits,Cupidberry Derps,Lollipop Syrup,Watermelon Syrup,Bubble Gum Cream,X and O Sprinkles,Cranberry Topping,Chocolate Strawberry,Macarons,Candy Heart *St. Paddy's Day:Mint Creameo Bits,Hyper Green Bubbles,Keylime Syrup,Dr. Honeydew Syrup,Mint Cream,Lucky Sevens,Irish Cream Topping,Shamrock,Chocolate Coin,Mint Creameos *Easter:Spring Flowers,Jelly Beans,Lavender Lemonade Syrup,Cremebury Egg Syrup,Marshmallow Cheeps Cream,Spring Sprinkles,Wildberry Shake Topping,Cremebury Eggs,Candy Egg,Bunny Ear Candy *Big Top Carnival:Tricolore Lollipop Bits,Candy Jack,Choco Banana Syrup,Candy Apple Syrup,Apple Pie Filling,Artisanal Truffle Corn,Dr. Cherry Topping,Saltwater Taffy,Chocolate Banana,Cotton Candy *Summer Luau:Banana Chips,Splashberry Derps,Luau Punch Syrup,Lemonade Syrup,Passionfruit Jelly,Mango Bubbles,Passionfruit Topping,Lemon Wedge,Paper Umbrella,Madeleines *Starlight Jubilee:Mulberries,Crackle Crumbs,Cherrybomb Syrup,Jubilee Jelly Syrup,Rocket Whip,Silver Star Sprinkles,Starlight Sparkler Topping,Candy Rocket,White Chocolate Star,Star Cookies *Comet Con:Honeydew Melon,Asteroids,Hyper Green Syrup,Matcha Syrup,Cosmo Mousse,Boba Bubbles,Hyper Green Topping,Astronaut Ice Cream,Starfruit,Bubble Planet *Maple Mornings:French Toast Bits,Frosted Sugar Crunch,Maple Syrup,Honey Syrup,Mocha Cream,Cinnamon Sugar,Buttermilk Topping,Mini Donuts,Waffle Stick,Snickerdoodle Cookie *Halloween:Scary Sugar Eyes,Candy Corn,Witch's Brew Syrup,Tiger Tail Syrup,Scream Cream,Spooky Sprinkles,Dual Licorice Topping,Sugar Skull,Gummy Spider,Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Thanksgiving:Pecans,Streusel,Fudge Swirl Syrup,Crème Brulée Syrup,Praline Sauce,Autumn Leaves Sprinkles,Candy Corn Topping,Chocolate Acorn,Harvest Stripe Cookie,Buckeye *Christmas:Holiday Yum n' Ms,Frostcaps,Candy Cane Syrup,Santa's Cookie Syrup,Festive Swirl Cream, Snowflake Sprinkles,Wintergreen Frost Topping,Frosted Gifts,Tree Cookie,Gingerbread Man 'Papa's Scooperia Evolution' *Multiple Mixes in one Cookie(Up to 2 types per Cookie) Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *Holi *Sugarplex Film Fest *Rhein in Flammen(New Holidays) *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Baseball Season *Big Top Carnival *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Blue Velvet Cookie *Blueberry Cookie *Pumpkin Cookie *Carrot Cookie *Green Emerald Cookie *Battenberg Cookie *Botamochi Cookie *Seafoam Cookie *Powsicle Cookie *White Fudge Cookie *Confetti Cookie *Zebra Stripe Cookie *Vanilla Crispies Cookie *Creameo *Blondie Cookie Dough Mixables *Nutty Butter Cup *Dried Strawberry *Cinnamon Rolls *Streusel *Ruby Chocolate Chips *Blonde Chocolate Chips *Gebrannte Mandeln(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Spring Flowers(Originally Easter ingredients) *Jelly Beans(Originally Easter ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Sourballs(Originally Onionfest ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Cinco Swirls(Originally Cinco de Mayo ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Konpeito(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Circus Peanut *Crushed Kyoto Candy(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) Whipped Creams *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Maui Meringue *Boston Cream Syrups *Neapolitan Syrup *Powsicle Syrup *Matcha Syrup(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Mint Syrup Shakers *Creameo Bits *Crushed Wafers *Gebrannte Mandeln(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Jelly Beans(Originally Easter ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Sourballs(Originally Onionfest ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Cinco Swirls(Originally Cinco de Mayo ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Konpeito(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients)(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) *Crushed Kyoto Candy(Both Dough Mixables and Shakers) Placeable Toppings *Gummy Worms *Blondie *Candied Angelica *White Chocolate Truffle Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are 2 Dough Mixables(The latter is both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings),Ice Creams,2 Syrups,Shakers and 2 Placeable Toppings *New Year:Espresso Syrup,X Puffs,Confetti Pie-Tarts *Valentine's Day:Lollipop Syrup,Black Forest Bubbles,Strawberry Creameo *Holi:Lassie Syrup,Cashew Nuts,Barfi *Sugarplex Film Fest:Baby Blots,Cinnamon Swirl,Root Beer Float Ice Cream,Golden Age Syrups,Dual Licorice Syrup,Cotton Puffs,Pralines,Sweetish Fish *Rhein in Flammen:Pop Rock Candy,Candy Fireworks,Three Primary Colors Of Light Ice Cream,Raspberry Crystal Syrup,Buttermilk Syrup,Eiskaffee Bubbles,Schneeball,Mohnkuchen *Summer Luau:Lemonade Syrup,Mango Bubbles,Maui Meringue Dollops *Starlight Jubilee:Azuki Syrup,Jubilee Jelly Bubbles,White Chocolate Star *Baseball Season:Dreamsicle Syrup,Chocolate Pretzel Bits,Pretzel Bat *Big Top Carnival:Apple Pie Filling,Chocolate Popcorn,Saltwater Taffy *Halloween:Brownie Batter,Spooky Sprinkles,Skull Cookies *Thanksgiving:Fudge Swirl Syrup,Autumn Leaves Sprinkles,Chocolate Acorn *Christmas:Peppermint Swirl Cream,Snowflake Sprinkles,Tree Cookie 'Papa's Wingeria Evolution' *Ingredients are almost taken over from To Go! *As a repertoire of orders, adding variation of placement and adjustment of sauce concentration Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Cherry Blossom Festival *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Comet Con *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Meat *Cheese Cutlet *Octopus Balls *Soft Shell Crab *Mutton *Bratwurst Sauces *Duck Sauce *Tonkatsu Sauce *Poutine Sauce(Originally New Year ingredients) *Wild Onion Sauce(Originally Onionfest ingredients) *Gochujang Sauce(Originally Lucky Lucky Matsuri ingredients) *Bellulli Chutney *Nacho Cheese Sides *Cocktail Onions(Originally Onionfest ingredients) *Provolone Twists *Fiesta Chips *Blue Corn Chips Dips *French Onion Dip(Originally Onionfest ingredients) *Creole Crab Dip(Originally Mardi Gras ingredients) *Garlic Chipotle Dip *Salsa Picante *Tartare Sauce Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Meat,2 Sauces,Sides and Dips *New Year:Hot Dog Bites,Flavor X Sauce(In turn with Poutine Sauce) *Valentine's Day:Anticucho,Strawberry Vinaigrette,Nogada Sauce,Chorizo,Heartbeet Arrabbiata *St. Paddy's Day:Corned Beef Barbacoa,Irish Parsley Sauce,Creamy Tomatillo Sauce,Broccoli,Sage Derby Cheese *Easter:Scotch Eggs,Hollandaise Sauce,Blackberry Vinaigrette,Pickled Eggs,Sirecz Cheese *Cherry Blossom Festival:Wagyu Tempura,Sweet Sakura Sauce,Hibachi Sauce,Narutomaki,Wakame *Summer Luau:Ahi Tuna *Starlight BBQ:Beef Brisket *Comet Con:Geso,Pulsar Pesto,Red Wine Marsala Sauce,Cucumber,Space Ration ZX85 *Maple Mornings:Bacon Cubes,Hashbrown Stick(In turn with Bacon) *Halloween:Wild Boar *Thanksgiving:Turkey *Christmas:Goose,Eggnog Aioli Sauce(In turn with Cranberry Chili Sauce) 'Papa's Taco Mia Evolution' *Ingredients are almost taken over from HD/To Go! *Adding Large Shells(Insert two types of Meats at maximum) Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Onionfest *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Sugarplex Film Fest *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Shells *Pretzel Crisp(Originally BavariaFest ingredients) *Wonton Shell(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Poppyseed Focaccia Meats *Gyro Meat(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients) *Bratwurst(Originally BavariaFest ingredients) *Mutton Toppings *Marinara Sauce(Both Sauces and Dips) *Curry Powder *Feta Cheese(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients) *Fried Crispy Noodles(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) Sauces *BBQ Sauce *Parmesan Sauce Chips *Potato Chips *Provolone Twists Dips *Marinara Sauce(Both Sauces and Dips) *Lemon Butter *Tartare Sauce Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Meat,Shells,2 Toppings,Sauces,Chips and Dips *New Year:Cheez Puffs,Cheezy Whip *Valentine's Day:Red Potato Chips,Red Windsor Cheese *St. Paddy's Day:Spinach Chips,Sage Derby Cheese *Easter:Carrot Chips,Wildflower Carbonara *Onionfest:Stuffed Onion With Meat,Onion Overdrive Taco,Grated Onion,Fried Onion,Sarge's Revenge Sauce,Sun Dried Onions,French Onion Dip *Summer Luau:Sun Dried Pineapples,Mango Cream Cheese *Starlight BBQ:Smoked Cheddar Chips,Smoky Bacon Sauce *Sugarplex Film Fest:Cheddarwurst,Hollywood Bun,Kale,Sausage Crumbles,Blockbuster Butter,Mini Tostada,Awesome Sauce Dip *Maple Mornings:Buttermilk Cracker,Shirred Egg *Halloween:Gouda Ghosts Chips,Purple Pesto *Thanksgiving:Pumpkin Chips,Pumpkin Pomodoro *Christmas:Havarti Pretzel,Risalamande 'Papa's Pancakeria Evolution' *Ingredients are almost taken over from HD/To Go! *Multiple Mixables in one Base *Adding Bases Doughs Holidays *New Year *Mardi Gras *Holi *Easter *Onionfest *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Comet Con *Pirate Bash *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Bases Doughs *Traditional(Default) *Blueberry *Chocolate *Red Velvet *Blue Velvet *Strawberry *Zebra Stripe *Green Emerald Grill Mixables *Yum n' M's Mix *Sugar Crystals Mix *Cookie Dough Mix *Sourballs Mix *Marshmallow Mix *White Chocolate Chips Mix *Ruby Chocolate Chips Mix *Blonde Chocolate Chips Mix Toppings *Oiri(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Blackberry Bark *Yum n' M's Syrups *Buttermilk Syrup(Originally BavariaFest ingredients) *Butterzinger Syrup(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Salted Caramel Drizzle(Originally Grōōvstock ingredients) *Blue Moon Syrup *Moon Mist Syrup Drinks *Eiskaffee(Originally BavariaFest ingredients) *Fizzo Gold(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Matcha Tea(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Dr. Honeydew *Starlight Sparkler *Dream Cream Soda Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Bases Doughs,4 Toppings,2 Syrups and Drinks *New Year:Confetti,X Puffs,Rainbow Meringue Dollops,Creameo Syrup *Mardi Gras:Two Color Kiwi,Fleur de Lis Sprinkles,Crystal Pomegranate,Honeydew Melon,Grape Jelly Cookies,Doberge Syrup,Blackberry Compote,Purple Burple *Holi:Gulab Jamun,Holi Sugar,Muruku Bits,Kaju Katli,Jalebi,Falooda Syrup,Burfi Syrup,Lassie *Easter:Battenberg,Spring Flowers,Tulip Cookies,Pink Lemonade Syrup *Onionfest:Onion Overdrive,Onion Zest,Huckleberry Bubbles,Gummy Onion,Sarge Gobstopper,Sugar Shallot Syrup,Sugarplum Syrup,Onion Lemonade *Summer Luau:Seafoam,Tropical Charms,Maui Meringue Dollops,Mango Syrup *Starlight Jubilee:Powsicle,Crackle Crumbs,White Chocolate Star,Jubilee Jelly Syrup *Comet Con:Cosmo,Pluto Puffs,Asteroids,Astronaut Ice Cream,Starfruit,Hyper Green Syrup,Grape Jelly,Hyper Green *Pirate Bash:Blue Raspberry Chocolate,Cannonball Gum,Anchor Cookie,Blueberry Wave Syrup *Halloween:Tarantula,Spooky Sprinkles,Skull Cookies,Tiger Tail Syrup *Thanksgiving:Butter Pecan,Autumn Leaves Sprinkles,Feather Cookie,Crème Brulée Syrup *Christmas:Holly Jolly,Snowflake Sprinkles,Frosted Wreaths,Santa's Cookie Syrup 'Papa's Burgeria Evolution' *Normal Ingredients are all taken over from To Go! *Adding New Bun Holidays *New Year *Mardi Gras *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *BavariaFest *Gondola 500(Final) *Halloween(1st) *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Buns(One set of Bottom Bun and Top Bun) *Pumpernickel Bun *Hoagie Bun *Pepperoni Bread *Poppyseed Roll *Three Cheese Bun Toppings *Fried Egg *Chicken *Philly Steak *Pulled Pork *Schnitzel *Avocado Sauces *Poutine *Ranch *Marinara Sauce *Tartare Sauce *French Onion Sauce Ideas of Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Buns(One set of Bottom Bun and Top Bun),2 Toppings and Sauces *New Year:Fried Chicken Bun,Rainbow Chili Wurst,Mac N' Cheese,Cheezy Whip *Mardi Gras:Muffuletta Bun,Crawdads,Creole Rub,Creole Crab Sauce *St. Paddy's Day:Barmbrack Bun,Sage Derby Cheese,Corned Beef Hash,Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Easter:Paska Bread,Pickled Eggs,Blue Cheese Crumbles,Hollandaise Sauce *Cinco de Mayo:Multi-Layered Thick Tortilla,Chipotle Cheddar,Chorizo,Guacamole *Summer Luau:Hawaiian Bun,Pineapple Slices,Poke,Calypso Sauce *Starlight BBQ:Smoked Cheddar Bun,Fried Onion Strings,Burnt Ends,Lone Star Pit Sauce *BavariaFest:Pretzel Bun,Eisbein,Bratwurst,Marzen Mustard *Gondola 500:Checkered Bun,Fried Ravioli,Garlic Rush,Hurry Curry *Halloween:Ecto Bun,Wild Boar,Spooky Slaw,Jack-o-Mole *Thanksgiving:Pumpkin Bun,Roasted Turkey,Stuffing,Gravy *Christmas:Fruitcake,Roasted Goose,Cranberry Wurst,Eggnog Aioli Papa's Donuteria Evolution *Ingredients are almost taken over from To Go! *Adding Dough Mixables *Up to three toppings can be added to each donut Holidays *New Year *Mardi Gras *Holi *Easter *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Sky Ninja Returns *Maple Mornings or Pirate Bash *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Doughs *Confetti Cake *Zebra Stripe Cake *Battenberg Cake *Powsicle Cake *Blue Velvet Cake *Green Emerald Cake *Vanilla Crispies Cake *Espresso Cake *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Strawberry Cake *Lemon Cake *Seafoam Cake Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Yum n' M's(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Pretzel Bits *Lollipop Bits *White Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Sugar Crystals *Streusel(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Blueberries *Ruby Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Blonde Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) Shapes Cutters *Letterbox Cutter(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Heart Cutter(Originally Valentine's Day ingredients) *Square Cutter *Hexagon Cutter *Corn Cutter *Waffle Donut(If September holiday is Pirate Bash(Originally Maple Mornings ingredients)) Icings *Cotton Candy Icing(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Emerald Icing(Originally St. Paddy's Day ingredients) *Golden Age Icing(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Roasted Soybean Flour *Tangerine Icing(in turn with Apricot Icing) *Rainbow Icing *Dragonfruit Icing *Cheesecake Icing Sprinkles *Sourballs *Streusel *Yum n' M's(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *White Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Pomegranate *Streusel(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Crackle Crumbs *Ruby Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) *Blonde Chocolate Chips(Both Dough Mixables and Sprinkles) Drizzles *Butterzinger Drizzle(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Mint Drizzle(Originally St. Paddy's Day ingredients) *Choco Banana Drizzle(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Sugar Shallot Drizzle Fillings *Mint Cream(Originally St. Paddy's Day ingredients) *Bubblegum Cream(Originally Valentine's Day ingredients) *Coco Coolada Cream *Moon Mist Cream *Dual Dragonfruit Jelly *Toffee Fluff Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Dough Mixables,Shapes Cutters,Icings,Sprinkles,2 Drizzles and 2 Fillings *New Year:Countdown Candies,Fizzo Quartz Jelly *Mardi Gras:Onion Zest,Crystal Pomegranate Jelly *Holi:Cashew Nuts,Maṇḍala Cutter,Chai Icing,Holi Sugar,Kanji Drizzle,Falooda Drizzle,Rasgulla Filling,Laddu Filling *Easter:Spring Flowers,Cremebury Egg Cream *Cinco de Mayo:Churro Bits,Cactus Cutter,Chamoyada Icing,Cinco Swirls,Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle,Cajeta Drizzle,Horchata Cream,Champurrado Cream *Summer Luau:Citrus Zest,Lemonade Jelly *Starlight Jubilee:Dried Mulberry,Rocket Whip *Sky Ninja Returns:Crushed Kyoto Candy,Sweet Bean Paste Jelly *Maple Mornings:Frosted Sugar Crunch,Peanut Butter Fluff *Pirate Bash:Wildberry Derps,Kraken Leg,Sunken Treasure Icing,Black Pearl Crisps,Blueberry Wave Drizzle,Scallywag Drizzle,Blue Raspberry Chocolate Cream,Cotton Candy Creameo Dough Cream *Halloween:Shadowberry Derps,Black Mist Jelly *Thanksgiving:Pecans,Crème Brulée *Christmas:Holiday Yum n' Ms,Wintergreen Frost Cream 'Papa's Cheeseria Evolution' *Adding Toasting Pattern and Cutting Angles *Ingredients are all taken over from To Go! *Up to 3 types of Fry Toppings Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *Lucky Lucky Matsuri *Easter *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Neptune's Feast *Grōōvstock *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Breads *Pepperoni Bread(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients) *Naan Bread(Originally Holi ingredients) *Brioche *Kaisersemmel Cheeses *Ricotta Cheese(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients) *Calico Jack Cheese(Originally Pirate Bash ingredients) *Paneer Cheese(Originally Holi ingredients) *Époisses Cheeses Toppings *Salmon *Corned Beef Hash(Originally St. Paddy's Day ingredients) Sauces *Marinara Sauce(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients)(Both Sauces and Fry Toppings) *Blazeberry Sauce(Originally Pirate Bash ingredients)(Both Sauces and Fry Toppings) *Tikka Masala Sauce *Alabama BBQ Sauce *Tartare Sauce *Teriyaki Sauce Toasting Pattern *Plain(Default) *Stripes *Polka Dot *Checkered Fries *Shrimp *Tofu Skewers Fry Toppings *Marinara Sauce(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients)(Both Sauces and Fry Toppings) *Blazeberry Sauce(Originally Pirate Bash ingredients)(Both Sauces and Fry Toppings) *Smoky Bacon Sauce *Sausage Crumbles(Originally Portallini Feast ingredients) *Curry Powder(Originally Holi ingredients) Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Breads,Cheeses,Toppings,Sauces(Both Sauces and Fry Toppings),Toasting Pattern,Fries and Fry Toppings *New Year:Infinity Loops,Fried Pizza Poppers *Valentine's Day:Hearts,Red French Fries *Lucky Lucky Matsuri:Ramen Crust,Bacchus d'Alpage,Datemaki,Wasabi Mayo,Meander,Fried Lotus Root,Ikura *Easter:Flower Bloom,Fried Carrot Sticks,Spring Coleslaw(in turn with Shredded Carrots) *Cinco de Mayo:Ortega,Avocado Frit *Summer Luau:Qinghai Wave,Ahi Tuna *Starlight BBQ:Stars,Onion Rings *Neptune's Feast:Fennel Bread,Parmigiano Reggiano,Fried Calamari,Venetian Vongole,Venetian Leaves,Fried Crab Mezzelune,Creole Rub *Grōōvstock:Campagrain,Kale Jack Cheese,Snow Peas,Karmic Korma Sauce,Music Notes,Fried Scallops,Fire Tortilla Strips *Halloween:Spiderweb,Mummy Dogs *Thanksgiving:Autumn Leaves,Turkey *Christmas:Snowflakes,Fried Asparagus 'Papa's Bakeria Evolution' *(If a system of Top Station is the same as To Go!)The number of Toppers per round can be specified(In To Go! it was fixed at 8,you can put 4, 6, 8 and 12 in here) *Pie Crusts and Top Crusts can be different doughs. ↑For example:Graham Cracker Crust+Chocolate Lattice Top *Two types of Top Crusts can be overlapped((Pourable type→Putting type) or (Meringue type→Pourable type)) ↑For example: 1.Chocolate Crumb Topping+Slit Top Crust 2.Chocolate Meringue Topping+Streusel Topping Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Baseball Season *Pirate Bash or Rhein in Flammen *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Pie Crusts *Confetti Crust *Blue Velvet Crust *Pretzel Crust *Waffle Crust *Seafoam Crust *Cinnamon Roll Crust *Green Emerald Crust *Churros Crust *White Chocolate Chip Crust *Melon Pan Crust Pie Fillings *Melon Filling *Azuki Filling *White Fudge Filling *Bubble Gum Cream Filling *Boston Cream *Cotton Candy Filling *Purple Burple Filling *Moon Mist Cream *Circus Peanut Filling(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Blue Moon Filling *Crème Brulée *Cookie Dough Cream Top Crusts *Caramelized Solution *Napage(After baking(without other Top Crusts)) *Crater Crust(Originally Comet Con ingredients) *Tent Top Crust(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Lightning Crust(Originally Grōōvstock ingredients) *Film Reel Crust(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Concentric Crust *Cyber Hexagon Crust *Swirling Crescents Crust *Circuit Branch Crust *Florentins Sauce *Cross Crust *Sugar Crystals Topping Syrups and Whipped Creams *Cotton Candy Syrup(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Powsicle Syrup *Blue Moon Syrup *Dreamsicle Syrup *Maple Syrup *Honey Syrup *Matcha Syrup(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Hyper Green Syrup(Originally Comet Con ingredients) *Ruby Chocolate Syrup *Blonde Chocolate Syrup *Butterzinger Syrup *Neapolitan Syrup *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Brownie Batter Pourable Toppings *Rock Candy *Cookie Dough Bits *Shaved Mint *Konpeito *Sourballs *Holi Sugar *Fleur de Lis Sprinkles *Rainbow Sprinkles *Boba Bubbles Toppers *Cotton Candy Creameo *Mini Donuts *Strawberry Fluff Dollop *Lemon Chiffon Dollop *Brownie Batter Dollop *Gummy Onion *Sarge Gobstopper Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are 3 Pie Fillings,2 Top Crusts,2 Syrups and Whipped Creams,Pourable Toppings and 4 Toppers *New Year:Fizzo Quartz Jelly,Twisted Rainbow Marshmallow Filling,Rainbow Meringue Topping,Espresso Cream,Countdown Crunch,Confetti Pie-Tarts,Rainbow Yokan *Valentine's Day:Raspberry White Chocolate Cake,Neapolitan Fluff,Neapolitan Meringue Topping,Bubble Gum Cream,Cupidberry Derps,Candy Heart,Neapolitan Fluff Dollop *St. Paddy's Day:Zunda Filling,Dr. Honeydew Jelly,Chocolate Mint Crumb Topping,Mint Cream,Lucky Sevens,Mint Creameo,Mint Cream Dollop *Easter:Marshmallow Cheeps Cream,Yum n' Ms Filling,Battenberg Cake Crumb Topping,Lavender Lemonade Syrup,Spring Sprinkles,Tulip Cookie,Candy Egg *Cinco de Mayo:Jackfruit Filling,Horchata Cake,Chamoyada Cream,Damask Crust,Horchata Crumb Topping,Cajeta Syrup,Champurrado Cream,Cinco Swirls,Guava Rolls,Sombrero,Candy Cactus,Glorias *Summer Luau:Lemonade Jelly,Kona Coffee Butter Cake,Maui Meringue Topping,Maui Meringue,Tropical Charms,Mango Fluff Dollop,Pineapple Slices *Starlight Jubilee:Powsicle Filling,Jubilee Jelly,Crackle Crumb Topping,Starlight Sparkler Syrup,Silver Star Sprinkles,Powsicle Fluff Dollop,Star Cookies *Baseball Season:Choco Banana Filling,Root Beer Jelly,Mocha Chocolate Chunk,Baseball and Bats Crust,Praline Crumb Topping,Mocha Cream,Dr. Cherry Syrup,Cinnamon Swirl,Candy Baseball,Frostfield Batters Cookie,Peanut Butter Fluff Dollop,Pretzel Bat *Pirate Bash:Blue Raspberry Chocolate Cake,Lonicera Caerulea Filling,Sunken Treasure Tea Jelly,Scary Crossbone Crust,Blueberry Wave Meringue Topping,Scallywag Syrup,Blueberry Fluff,Black Pearl Crisps,Gummy Kraken,Anchor Cookie,Candy Steering Wheel,Jolly Roger *Rhein in Flammen:Three Primary Colors Of Light Filling,Cotton Candy Creameo Dough Cream,Donauwelle Filling,Fireworks Crust,Bienenstich Sauce,Raspberry Crystal Syrup,Buttermilk Cream,Eiskaffee Bubbles,Linzer Augen,Baumkuchen,Schneeball,Dipped Pretzel *Halloween:Cobweb Ripple,Dual Licorice Filling(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients),Tarantula Meringue Topping,Witch's Brew Syrup,Spooky Sprinkles,Tarantula Meringue Dollop,Gummy Spider *Thanksgiving:Praline Sauce,Butter Pecan Cake,Streusel And Chocolate Crumb Blend Topping,Pumpkin Pie Fluff,Autumn Leaves Sprinkles,Candy Pumpkin,Buckeye *Christmas:Holiday Yum n' Ms Filling,Holly Jolly Cake,Candy Cane Meringue Topping,Festive Swirl Cream,Frostcaps,Festive Swirl Cream Dollop,Tree Cookie 'Papa's Pastaria Evolution' 'Papa's Sushiria Evolution' 'Papa's Hot Doggeria Evolution' *Ingredients are almost taken over from HD/To Go! *The number of Ingredients that can be specified is the same as Papa's Hot Doggeria Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Big Top Carnival *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Portallini Feast *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Buns *Melon Pan Bun(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Bolillo Bun(Originally Cinco de Mayo ingredients) *Blue Corn Blead *Ramen Crust *Naan Bread Toppings *Radish Sprouts(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Fire Tortilla Strips(Originally Cinco de Mayo ingredients) *Avocado *White Rice *Brown Rice *Soft Shell Crawdads Sauces *Blockbuster Butter(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Parmesan Sauce *Blazeberry Sauce *Teriyaki Sauce *Carolina Sauce *Poutine *Bellulli Chutney *Tikka Masala Sauce Sodas *Hyper Green(Originally Comet Con ingredients) *Fizzo Gold(Originally Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients) *Dr. Honeydew *Matcha Tea *Powsicle Punch Popcorn *Yomogi Popcorn(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Pluto Puffs(Originally Comet Con ingredients) *Cancha Corn(Originally Cinco de Mayo ingredients) *Artisanal Truffle Corn(Originally Grōōvstock ingredients) *Cotton Puffs(Originally Easter ingredients) *Salted Caramel Popcorn *Creameo Popcorn *ChocoMint Popcorn *Potato Chips and Popcorn *Blue Moon Popcorn Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Buns,3 Toppings,2 Sauces,Sodas and Popcorn *New Year:Mac N' Cheese,Pizza Poppers,Flavor X Sauce *Valentine's Day:Salsa Criolla,Red French Fries,Nogada Sauce *St. Paddy's Day:Guacamole,Asparagus,Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Easter:Spring Coleslaw,Carrot Sticks,Hollandaise Sauce,Jellybean Puffs(in turn with Cotton Puffs) *Big Top Carnival:Funnel Cake Shell,PastariO's Sauce,Spätzle,Corn Dogs,Caramel Apple Sauce,Nashville Hot Sauce,Ambrosia Punch,Circus Peanut Popcorn *Summer Luau:Mango Cream Cheese,Glazed Ham,Mango Chili Sauce *Starlight BBQ:Philly Steak,Beef Brisket,Alabama BBQ Sauce *Portallini Feast:Garlic and Olive Oil Piada,Ricotta Cheese,Romaine Lettuce,Anchovies,Muffuletta Sauce,Scampi Sauce,Sgroppino,Doberge Puffs *Maple Mornings:Scrambled Eggs,Maple Mini Sausages,Sunrise Sauce *Halloween:Jack-o-Mole,Pimento Olives,Atomic Sauce *Thanksgiving:Cheese Ball Spread,Sweet Potatoes,Peppered Pumpkin Sauce *Christmas:Diced Goose,Spruce Tips,Chimichurri 'Papa's Cupcakeria Evolution' *Ingredients are almost taken over from To Go! *Mixing 2 Frostings Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Bun Bang Fai(New Holidays) *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *BavariaFest *Grōōvstock *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example(Ideas) of New Normal Ingredients Cakes *Cinnamon Roll Cake(Originally Maple Mornings ingredients) *Apple Crumb Cake(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Blue Velvet Cake *Peanut Butter Cake *Doberge Cake Drizzles *Hyper Green Drizzle(Originally Comet Con ingredients) *Butterscotch Drizzle(Originally Baseball Season ingredients) *Matcha Drizzle(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Mint Drizzle *Dr. Honeydew Drizzle *Cherry Cordial Drizzle *Dual Licorice Drizzle *Azuki Drizzle Shakers *Cinco Swirls(Originally Cinco de Mayo ingredients) *Frosted Sugar Crunch(Originally Maple Mornings ingredients) *Konpeito(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Boba Bubbles *Fleur de Lis Sprinkles *Butterzinger Bits *Holi Sugar *Shaved Chocolate Toppings *Pogos(Originally Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients) *Chocolate Banana(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Sarge Gobstopper(Originally Onionfest ingredients) *Mini Donuts(Originally Maple Mornings ingredients) *Cotton Candy(Originally Big Top Carnival ingredients) *Ladyfinger *Blueberry Swizzle *Hazelnut Swizzle *White Chocolate Truffle Ideas of New Holiday's Ingredients New Holiday Liners The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Cakes,3 Drizzles,3 Shakers and 4 Toppings *New Year:Flavor X Drizzle(Originally HD ingredients),Creameo Drizzle,Stache Sprinkles(Originally HD ingredients),Countdown Crunch,Confetti Pie-Tarts *Valentine's Day:Neapolitan Drizzle,Raspberry Crystal Drizzle,Cupidberry Derps,Pomegranate,Macarons *St. Paddy's Day:Irish Cream Drizzle(Originally HD ingredients),Shamrock Splash Drizzle,Lucky Sevens,Kiwi Bubbles,Mint Creameo *Easter:Pink Lemonade Drizzle,Cotton Candy Drizzle(Originally HD ingredients),Spring Flowers,Spring Sprinkles,Cremebury Eggs *Bun Bang Fai:Sankaya Factone Cake,Kruai Puatchi Drizzle,Taptim Clove Drizzle,Butterfly Pea Drizzle,Dorian Chips,Dried Mango,Lychee Bubbles,Khanom Buan,Luke Tupp,Khanom Mansampan,Salim *Summer Luau:Lemonade Drizzle(Originally HD ingredients),Luau Punch Drizzle,Splashberry Derps,Citrus Zest,Banana(Originally HD ingredients) *Starlight Jubilee:Cherrybomb Drizzle,Starlight Sparkler Drizzle,Mulberry Bubbles,Crackle Crumbs,Star Cookies *BavariaFest:Donauwelle Cake,Buttermilk Drizzle,Eiskaffee Drizzle,Dampfnudel Drizzle,Gebrannte Mandeln,Pretzel Bits,Black Forest Bubbles,Linzer Augen,Baumkuchen,Bienenstich,Lebkuchen *Grōōvstock:Oatmeal Cake,Salted Caramel Drizzle,Ginger Haze Drizzle,Chai Reverb Drizzle,Trail Mix,Capirotada Blend,Hot Rods,Mission Figs,Music Notes,Marshmallow Drums,Dual Licorice *Halloween:Witch's Brew Drizzle,Tiger Tail Drizzle,Shadowberry Derps,Black Mist Bubbles,Gummy Spider *Thanksgiving:Crème Brulée Drizzle,Candy Corn Drizzle,Streusel,Pecans,Buckeye *Christmas:Candy Cane Drizzle(Originally HD ingredients),Dr. Dasher Drizzle,Frostcaps(Originally HD ingredients),Snowflake Sprinkles,Frosted Wreaths